At present, display devices such as mobile phones and Palm computers have become one of the necessities in people's daily life. The user experience of the display device is also getting more and more attention. For example, the power consumption of the mobile phone is also constantly increased with the increase of the usage frequency of the mobile phone. Most power consumption of the mobile phone comes from the display.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem of large power consumption, the brightness of the display can be automatically adjusted according to the intensity of ambient light. For example, the brightness of the display may be increased in the case of strong ambient light and may be reduced in the case of weak ambient light, so as to achieve the objective of energy saving. More specifically, the intensity of the ambient light may be detected according to the amplitude of photocurrent signals generated by a photosensor under the action of illumination. For example, the ambient light is strong in the case of high amplitude of the generated photocurrent signals; and the ambient light is weak in the case of low amplitude of the generated photocurrent signals.
However, in the process of acquiring the amplitude of the photocurrent signals generated by the photosensor, as the amplitude is vulnerable to external interference, the anti-noise ability is poor, so the measured data accuracy is low.